The quinolone and naphthyridine compounds of the present invention are known antibacterial agents and are active against a broad spectrum of gram-positive and gram-negative organisms as described in European Patent Publication No. 106,489.
The majority of bacterial ocular infections are caused by gram-positive bacteria. Because the above quinolone and naphthyridine compounds have remarkable activity against such bacteria, they were selected as excellent candidates in treating such infections.